Light From Darknes
by RebelliousPrince
Summary: A prophecy with far more intensity than the Legend of the Child of Light is created with a Forbidden Jutsu. this prophecy Reaches much further than ever before and influences those already doomed for ruin. How will this change the fates of the ninja world?


Greetings all. How long has it been since I've posted a chapter of anything? -Sigh- Its been a while, i know. im going to be honest with everyone out there and say that ive been holding onto this new chapter for a good long year, at least. Why would i do that? well this chapter has much more potential to be carried on for multiple chapters. i just haven't been able to get past the first part of chapter 2. maybe ill use this as an opportunity to get that corrected in the near future.

Here we are with another Naruto fanfic. its pretty good, if i say so myself, and i hope you all enjoy it. The plans on plans on ideas on ideas that i have for this one have been stewing for quite a long time.

Chapter 1- before the beginning there, was a ray of hope

Welcome. RebelliousPrince here. how long has it been since I've posted another chapter? a while, i guess. my last fic was hard to get rolling. this one I've thought about for as long as i had stopped writing my last one, soooo i guess more than a year. I've got a lot of back story which I'm using now for this one. i hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

this story will have Naruto as the MC but things will not be the same as they are in cannon. How? well i have plans with lots of chakra and stuff but we'll get to that in the future. for now lets begin hundreds of years in the future and start the ripple that changes things. this butterfly effect will have huge wings, lol.

I do not own Naruto or any related works like boruto.

time runs in a circle. every cycle a reincarnation with things never really changing much. sometimes though there's a change that causes ripples that spread too far and cause an imperfection in the otherwise otherworldly beauty that is the very concept of time as well as life. what is an uglier imperfection than mass genocide to the idea of life. no it cannot be allowed to a great extent. prophecy must be made and balance must be made to eternity and reincarnation, life and time.

the quiet stillness of night in the land hidden in the moon was abruptly broken by screaming. deep in the Ōtsutsuki clan complex Baba the clan matriarch was covered in sweat, tossing and turning in her bed, and wailing at the top of her lungs.

"whats going on here?" Opurai Otsutsuki, the current head of the main branch family yelled coming into the room.

"we cant stop her." a servant cried, anxiousness clearly in her voice.

step aside "Opurai commanded

Opurai kneel personally by Babas side and took her into his arms, restraining her from harm.

"its okay Baba" he whispered soothingly "Opu-kun is here"

for what seemed like forever he lay there rocking his grandmother and whispering comforting words for her as much as himself. finally she showed signs of change. her eyes snapped open and changed color to being completely white. her breathing steady but she was otherwise completely unresponsive.

"Baba?" Opurai called questioningly. what was going on with her? "Ruki!" he yelled out.

in moments a young female was keeled before him head bowed.

"yes Opurai sama!" she responded hastily.

"Send our greatest healers here immediately. Also... Also call for a halt in warfare." Opurai could see the shock badly hidden on Ruki chans face, not that he blamed her but this was about Baba. "have word sent Homoro about Babas condition. he has a single days allowance in the city. he will not be harmed and he must come alone. i am also calling a no kill curfew until our matriarchs situation is resolved. Dismissed."

Ruki disappeared hastily if a little pale faced. he couldn't fault that. things were strange and he couldn't keep worrying. he looked down at her expressionless vacant face.

"What is going on?" he finally wondered aloud.

the expanse was white everywhere. Baba was floating aimlessly for what felt like days. where was she, why was she here how was her family, were her grandchildren doing well? these thoughts swam in circles in her mind. no answers in sight. wait! what was that? off in the distance she could clearly see... something out there. a speck from where she was but something. her heart filled with worry but she needed to know what was going on. something had to make sense in all of this. she approached slowly but resolutely. finally, when she got close enough she saw a figure floating there in space glowing and motionless. how can you glow with all this whiteness around? the strange thing was that the glow was even brighter than the white everywhere.

wait, was that a woman.? she looks so strange. blonde hair, blue eyes, middle aged, fit... strange for a woman her age. shouldn't women have clansmen to look after? very strange. i feel a few of my own clanswomen could give some of my, good for nothing, clansmen a good challenge of given the opportunity to be warriors. i think ill have a talk to some of them, actually... what am i thinking?

before she knew it she was standing directly in front of this foreign glowing woman. the was staring quietly in her direction but not at her.

Baba stood there for some time until she blurted out "Uhhh, miss?" not very lady like she thought.

the blonde woman's eyes immediately locked onto her and Baba could see the clarity filling them. confusion, fear, understanding, excitement, determination. these emotions shifted quickly across the woman's face.

"Hi there." the woman bowed gently, respectfully. "i am called Ino Yamanaka, from the village hidden in the leaves and the land of fire."

Baba stared processing that information. the land below, it had to be. she started to feel slightly shameful. her clan was supposed to guard the statue and watch over the world below. why did her clan have to fight among themselves?

Ino must have sensed something was wrong " i'm sorry but we don't have a lot of time" she said. that brought baba out of her thoughts. i come to you because you are the seer with the greatest potential to bring change. i have used a forbidden kinjutsu and sacrificed mine and my clans lives to warn you of the dangers to come."

Ino waved a hand and a scroll materialized beside her. all of the glowing light flowed from her body and into the scroll. she instantly looked tired and visibly struggled to stand.

"this is all the knowledge relevant to the situation to come. all that i can tell you is that your ancestors, the original otsutsuki clan are coming and they seek the power of this worlds world tree. it will be many years from now but there are those that can make a difference. namely one born with hair the color of a yellow sun and eyes the color of the blue sky. he will be born to the name uzumaki and he will be called the child of light by a sage of mt. myoboku. take care of this knowledge and use it for the good of mankind and for your descendants. All change will start with you."

With that final statement Ino faded into nothing. all that remained was the scroll that was floating towards her as if gravitated. before baba could move away the scroll gently bumped into her head and Whoosh! knowledge pooled into her head. places, people, events. the more time went by, the clearer her mind became and the more seriously grave she became. she was related to a clan like this? despicable! she would bring change and she would begin with her own clan. those fools would not follow in her ancestors footsteps. their own wise ancestor hamura sama had commanded his decedents to live in peace and protect the statue for fear of the loves on the world below. what a disappointment indeed. her mind was clear. it was if the universe had brought her mind with transcendence. she no longer had any doubts on what must be done.

back in the clan compound Opurai dozed fitfully with baba in his arms. she finally stirred and he jerked awake in alarm until he saw that she was okay.

"baba!" he cried. "You're awake now!"

"yes, yes opu kun. now help grandma sit up, you silly child" she smiled softly at his expression. he was worried about her. her gruff grandson.

"yes baba." he gently helped her to a sitting position and stood respectfully by her side.

"opu kun"

"yes baba"

"call homoro here. the war ends now" she could see the confusion and shock in his face. "Is something wrong? i have given you a command as the clans grand elder." she said firmly

Opurai looked flustered "i had given homoro access to the village for a day when i found out about your condition." he admitted. "but why end the war? they defy us, the main branch. we must keep order-"

"Opurai!" baba exclaimed. "i will also be disbanding the main and branch clans. further information will be given when homoro arrives. " When he arrives i will inform the both of you of the future of our people. tell no one of this until i give you leave to do so."

"but Baba." i don't understand. whats gotten into you. moments ago i was worried for your safety. i didn't even know if you would ever wake up again. now this! please tell me something." he looked desperate.

baba sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. what happened to her obedient little grandson? " opu kun, i don't expect you to understand but things are different now and our clan now has a new destiny. there will be no more bloodshed. we will follow the path set for us by homura sama again and take it a step further. my vision for the future is broad and i fear if we don't tread carefully there will be more than just our clan that gets destroyed. trust in me, grandson, that i am acting in your best interests." she stared firmly at him forbidding no arguments "you are dismissed."

Opurai bowed respectfully. he somehow managed to hide the frustration he was feeling inside. there was something else though. he couldn't help but believe in his grandmothers words. how could she be so sure in herself.

the next day the grand meeting hall was full of all of the clan elders, even the army generals were present and waiting patiently. word had got out, obviously, ob the panic the night before and there was more than one worried glance toward the door that grand elder baba would doubtlessly be coming through.

and come through she did in her refined ceremonial robe. she walked calmly into the room and took the chair usually reserved for the clan head. what was going on here and what was this aura about her. she seemed to have this peacefulness about her.

after looking up from her chair she simply said " let homoro in"

homoro shuffled in with back straight and confusion among other emotions in his eyes. he always had expressive eyes her moro kun. he made his way to the center of the room with only a few hateful glared exchanged on the way and then bowed respectfully. "baba sama. you have summoned me" he stated

"Yes i have, moro kun." she noticed exchanged glanced amongst various elders. " i have brought you here for you to carry a message for me to your clansmen as well as to address these clan elders." she had their full attention now. she could just make out the worried look on Opurais' face she waited a moment. looking around the room. "i, as grand elder am calling of the war and hereby disbanding the main and branch factions of the otsutsuki clan. we shall drop the otsutsuki name and adopt the name Huga like our cousins on the main world." this had the clan elders outraged and exclaiming their nonsense. she let it go for a minute or so before she continued. anyone that interrupted her would be executed, of course. "for too long" she started. that shut them up, she smiled to herself. " we have strayed from the path set before us by homura sama. we have forgotten our purpose. we have forgotten his teachings. i will now pass on the new laws that will be followed. "we will no longer use our eyes to power war machines or other objects of the like. they will now be repurposed for recreational use. children will no longer have their eyes removed as well. any born with the talent for the transcended eye the tenseigan will be trained to become strong protectors of the clan and will only serve the new clan head." that got the main branch clan members shouting again but she was having nothing of it this time. "as you all may know" they were quiet again. they had no choice with the killing intent coming from hidden areas of the room " i had an incident last night. what you may not know is that i was given prophecy." no one dared to refute her claims, even if most of them hardly believed her. "many of you may not believe me, and that is okay. you will need proof. i can give you that. bring her in" she called

from the same entrance that she took a young woman was led in. it was odd how she didnt look scared in this room full of intimidating men. she naturally stood next to homoro. she bowed " grand elder" she said in greeting.

baba inwardly nodded in approval. this one was made of strong stuff. "welcome, miri chan. thank you for coming on such short notice."

Kumiri gave another graceful bow. "i am honored by your summons, grand elder."

"miri chan, if the clan war ever ended, what actions would you suggest be taken to secure the continued prosperity of the clan as a whole?" Babas expression gave no room for argument. she would have the question answered.

Kumiri immediately looked nervous. she could see the looks the elders direction at her. she was well aware that they didn't want her to be here. that baba had asked her to give her opinion on something and to have her brought out to answer it instead of asking one of them they saw as an insult. she took a calming breath and straightened her back and only looked at ba chan. she would never call her that in public. "grand elder, i would never think to give an opinion on such a sensitive subject but i will do as grand elder commands." she took another calming breath and she steeled her resolve. " the first action that should be taken is to rid our waters of poison. i would recommend that after that the farmers dwellings be repaired. there are many dead that need to be laid to rest. Erecting a monument to the deceased would be the best courses of action. without being presumptuous i would suggest that the names of fallen from both sides be etched onto the monument and the ashes of all, indiscriminate of faction, be laid beneath."

again the elders made their displeasure known. after baba sighed in exasperation. even opurai had the decency to frown in embarrassment at their disrespect. killing intent from babas elite guard went way up and even the most hardened of warriors could barely maintain standing from the strength displayed. the elders outburst definitely came to an abrupt stop.

Kumiri had to pull herself shakily from the ground. she was surprised by the help from homoro at first but she always knew that he was of the decent sort of person. she glanced to the side and was annoyed to see that he wasn't even looking at her. the idiot. the straightened her robes thankful that the killing intent wasn't directed at her.

"you were saying, miri chan" baba smiled encouragingly at her and leveled an even gaze at the elders. the lack of aggression directed at them made them even more nervous. she could tell. it amused her.

"as you wish." Kumiri bowed again, respectfully. she was gaining confidence in their silence. she could tell that some of then couldn't bring themselves to look at her. " grand elder, my next suggestion would be to reduce rations to the clansmen and focus on rebuilding our crops. food has been in large demand from the war and it has pushed us too far towards depleting what we have. with the correct steps we can avert crisis and have a much better stock in three years." she bowed again to conclude her opinions. she was slightly worried about what ba chan would think. did she do well?

"respected elders, generals, clan head, branch clan representative." baba eyed them upon addressing them. "as my responsibility demands i must make changes for the betterment of the clan dynamic. the actions of the inner clan members and the rebellion of our branch members have endangered the prosperity of our clans future. i will as of this moment absolve the main and branch clans and we will be united as one clan."

all the elders were to shocked to say anything. they weren't dumb enough to interrupt the grand elder again either. she may be the wife of the late clan head but she was a wise leader and had earned the respect of everyone many years before he had died. who didn't know where her husband got his council from. the elders just settled on murmuring among themselves quietly.

baba continued like nothing was happening. "also, to insure that we survive as a clan we will extend an invitation to our cousins the hyuga clan. they are of the same blood. sons and daughters of hamura sama. with our cousins brought here its shall ensure that their bloodline shall not further be tainted by outsiders. if hey so choose to join us we shall be but one clan under the rule of the clan head. there will be no branch clan from this moment on. all will work to the betterment of the clan. remember that we have out automated puppets to rely on as servants if we need them. " if

the elders did not feel too keen to the prospect but when blood was mentioned they had to agree that it would be beneficial to keep their bloodline pure.

baba continued "also to commemorate our clans new future and for reasons that will be brought to select clan members. my trusted advisers. we will be adopting the hyuga name." she could tell that they didn't know that but she could tel that some of them stood taller hoping to be included in the inner circle. "from this moment forward we shall no longer use our eyes as a source of power. from this moment on we will have our healers help us in regenerating new eyes. we will then re-purpose those machines for tasks that improve our prosperity. no more children will have their eyes taken away." she saw grudging nods from some, even sparse thankful smiled from others. "our path of war and slaughter has opposed the teachings of hamura sama. our ancestors have received a copy of holy scriptures written by hagoromo sama. our ancestor Hamuras' older brother. these scriptures encompass a set of beliefs that we will strive to live by. and it is written by our ancestor that Ninshu, this way of life written in the holy texts encapsulates Hamuras' beliefs in a way that he could articulate." she looked at mira chan who was just as overwhelmed as everyone else. "miri chan come stand with me."

she tried hard to make sure that she didn't look as shocked as she felt. she noticed herself in a moment and shakily made her way to stand by babas side. "yes, grand elder sama?"

baba smiled broadly. "from this moment forward you shall be the first priestess of ninshu. study the tests well and train your body, mind, and spirit by its principles. soon, when you are ready, you will choose others to pass your knowledge onto as well. be mindful of your actions from this moment on for you are now a representative of the righteous path we must all strive to follow. none you teach will strive for greed, malice, or any form of corruption. i know you will make us proud. she addressed the room. soon she will be head priestess and for generations her predecessors will ensure we honor the ideals of our ancestors as well as continue to continue our clans sacred duty of guarding the statue."

Kumiri blushed fiercely. she respectfully kept her head bowed and was too embarrassed to look up at the moment. somehow she wasn't nervous about the new task given by ba chan. honestly she was excited. sh only wished she didn't have to lead other people. she had ba chan to guide her though. she would learn in time.

"warriors" baba addressed the generals and homoro. "we will not stray from the teachings of the holy scriptures and until while miri chan is still in training you will be given excerpts of the scrip. however, we must now become stronger than we ever were. we will train generations of strong warriors using all resources. do your best to ensure we have no casualties. this is your only warning. deaths as of this moment will be considered murder if not accident or natural cause and will be treated as such by the strictest punishments, no matter who you are. Elders." she looked to the grumbling clan elders. it will be your responsibility to bring the remainder of our clan together as a whole. you are no longer branch members superior but you will work to make sure that you come together as a whole. as i said before. killing will be treated as murder and punished as such." she then called out specific clan members and told homoro to get back to his men relay the news and be back immediately with three trusted men for a briefing. she then dismissed homoro and those not called "i have given all of you instruction and i expect it to be carried out immediately. no underhanded means will be tolerated. any injustices will be brought to court in two days time. ill inform you that any here brought to court for or linked murder will be immediately put to death." killing intent subtly flashed up from the royal guard. and the elders shuffled out anxiety plain across their faces.

In a room with a long table sat babas trusted advisers including opurai and kumiri. she looked much older in this room like she had a heavy burden on her shoulders. baba stood rather than sit at the head of the table. when she got the message that there were no eves droppers she addressed the room. "many of you are curious on what has brought about this turn of events" she started. "whether you believe me or not, i assure you that what i have to say is nothing but the truth. i will tell you though that whoever leaks this information will be killed immediately. anyone not wanting the responsibility may leave. ill warn you that even leaking what i have told you up to here will still grant you extreme punishment." after a minute no one had left. "i applaud all of your loyalty. i will strive to live up to it these days i have left." she wasn't sure what to say from here. "Ummm" she started tentatively. very unlike her. "last night i had an experience" she began, she looked around, they looked attentively. of course they wanted to know about what happened last night. " Last night i had a vision... a vision of a woman from the world below" she saw the confused and disbelieving looks from the table. "This woman said her name was ino yamanaka and she came bearing prophecy. a prophecy of our own clan ancestors coming from our homeland and murdering many many people to gain possession of the power of this worlds world tree. i did not believe this woman until she actually gave me the prophecy. my mind is so full of knowledge but i have a deep sense of purpose. i must ensure that those carrying the name that we have now cast aside do not get their hands on our worlds chakra. i must ensure that there will be no slaughter in this life." she looked around with an almost crazed sincerity in her eyes. she was saddened to see that she still did not have her clansmen completely on board. she visibly deflated. solemnly she took her seat at the table and her eyes looked at them all respectfully quiet until her eyes landed on miri chan. "Miri come here" she waved her over to stand next to her. "miri chan, it will be a long time before our ancestors come to this world. i do not have any delusions of living the possibly hundreds of years until that time. no one but our most trusted of advisers can carry the prophecy and ensure that the future does not come to pass. you as head priestess and every head priestess after you must work hard to protect the lives of our future descendants. take this knowledge and guard it like your own child. for this is the light of hope for our world" she reached out and touched her fingers to kumiris head. a blinding light spread to fill the room and kumiri immediately slumped to the floor convulsing. a royal guard appeared in a small swirl of dust and held her until the convulsions ended and she opened her eyes with a new sense of clarity.

the elders in the room were shocked out of their minds. the more they thought about it the more they couldn't help to believe the world of the grand elder. she bore prophecy and every head priestess for the next generations would bear prophecy. this was a great honor. they now looked to kumiri with great respect. two men even rose and bowed respectfully to kumiri when she awoke.

"im sorry, miri chan. this is the way that it has to be" baba rasped softly. she closed her eyes which were growing heavy. how had the chair become so comfortable. she sighed in content but never took another breath. her eyes never opened again. she was in eternal sleep. she was smiling.

yes, yes. i didn't think that i would be killing off baba at the end either. it just felt right to end it that way. up next. a time skip. where may these ripples spread? i guess we'll all find out together next time as well.

like, follow, review. i'd love to get reviews.

(gives a princely nod)


End file.
